southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eric Cartman
Eric Teodoro Cartman, aunque generalmente lo llaman simplemente Cartman, es el villano principal de South Park . Ninguno de los otros personajes considera a Cartman como su amigo y no se sabe porque comenzaron a salir con él en primer lugar; sin embargo, suele ser la primera opción de Kyle cuando rompe su amistad con Stan. En episodios anteriores, Kenny era su mejor amigo, sin embargo, en las temporadas posteriores, Butters Stotch se representa generalmente como tal. Cartman fue el primero de los chicos que aparece sin su sombrero, como se ve en "¡Feliz Navidad, Charlie Manson!". También se sabe que pesa 40 kilos, como se revela en "Aumento de Peso 4000". Fondo Concepto y Creacion Según los creadores, Trey Parker y Matt Stone, se pensó que sería imposible poner un personaje como Archie Bunker en la televisión para finales del siglo 20. Pero esto si sería permitido si fuera un niño de nueve (antes ocho) años de edad, un niño que viva en el pueblo montañoso de South Park, Colorado. Por tanto, Cartman nació. Contrario a la creencia popular de que el nombre de Cartman se deriva del alemán Hartmann guerra piloto Erich (que reflejan su amor por Hitler y los nazis), Trey y Matt confirmaron en una entrevista que el nombre de Cartman se basa en alguien con el apellido "Carpman". Trey Parker y Matt Stone han declarado muchas veces que Cartman es su personaje favorito de todos los demás de la serie. A pesar de que Cartman fue inicialmente el modelo de Archie Bunker, Toni Johnson-Woods, autora de Blame Canada: South Park and Contemporary Culture, dice que cree que Cartman también es paralelo a Jackie Gleason de The Honeymooners, y Pedro Picapiedra. Logros En el transcurso de la serie, Cartman se las ha ingeniado para obtener muchos logros, más que cualquier otro personaje de South Park. Algunos de ellos son un fracaso y otros un éxito: *"Roger Ebert Debería Dejar la Comida Chatarra" - Gana el concurso de canto de Cheesy Poofs, pero en el comercial sólo tiene una línea ("muero"). (Fracaso) *"La Medalla Roja de los Gays" - Trata de ganar una apuesta que hizo con Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski, y si perdían debían ser sus esclavos durante un mes. Pero, aunque se las arregló para manipular todo un ejército de sureños borrachos y casi partir los EE.UU., no ganó la apuesta, aunque tampoco tuvo que ser esclavo. (Fracaso) *"Cartman se Une a NAMBLA" - Intenta demostrar que es "maduro" y se convierte como niño cartel de NAMBLA, sin darse cuenta de que eran pedófilos. (Fracaso) *"Scott Tenorman Debe Morir" - Había matado a los padres de Scott Tenorman, luego se los dio de comer en salsa de chile, a Scott. (Éxito y Fracaso, por haber matado a su propio padre, pero esto no parece molestarle cuando se enteró) *"Cartmanlandia" - Compró un parque temático con un millón de dólares que heredó de su abuela. Después de que lo vende a su propietario original, recibe muchos juicios dejándolo totalmente infeliz. (Fracaso) *"Amor Católico Candente" - Le demostró a Kyle que cuando la gente come por el ano, defeca por la boca. (Supuesto Fracaso, a pesar de que demostró que su teoría a Kyle, Kyle lo felicitó, arruinando sus verdaderas intenciones, de humillar a Kyle y se larga olvidando todo el dinero que ganó). *"Hard Rock Cristiano" - Forma un grupo cristiano para hacer un disco de platino, pero sólo le dan el de "mirra". (Fracaso) *"La Pasión del Judío" - intenta iniciar un segundo Holocausto. Pero, sólo logra engañar a una gran multitud a su lado por un tiempo. (Supuesto Fracaso) *"La Llegada de Wall-Mart" - Apuesta con Kyle que cuando uno muere defeca en sus pantalones. (Éxito) *"Imaginacionlandia" - Gana una apuesta con Kyle, que requiere que Kyle le "chupe las bolas". Más tarde Cartman imagina a un Kyle imaginario chupándole las bolas a un Cartman imaginario. Debido a Kyle dijo que todas las cosas imaginarias son reales, esto puede ser considerado un éxito. (Éxito) *"Mysterion se Subleva" - Se convirtió en un completo pero muy delirante villano cuando controló a Cthulhu con sus métodos y ataques "lindos y tiernos" destruye muchas personas y cosas, empezando por los hippies, la sinagoga judía, y San Francisco. (Éxito) *"1%" - Madura, al asesinar a sus propios juguetes. (Éxito) Antecedentes criminales *Asesinato *Prostitución *Homicidio *Suicidio forzado *Intento de Asesinato *Canibalismo forzado / Canibalismo *Asalto *Contrabando *Robo / Obstrucción de Procedimiento Penal *Robo a mano armada *Crímenes de Odio *Secuestro y detención ilegal *Cirugía sin licencia *Intentar hacer que cancelen "Padre de Familia" *Terrorismo *Crímenes de guerra *Terrorismo médico *Piratería *Conducir sin licencia *Denuncia falsa *Resistir Arresto *Abuso Infantil *Chantaje *Tortura *Fraude/plagio *Violación *Desacato al Tribunal *Presentar evidencia falsa *Calumnia *Racismo Talentos La manipulación y la capacidad de liderazgo En lo que Cartman, por una vez, está de acuerdo con Kyle, como él mismo reconoce que es manipulador, porque eso es probablemente lo que lo hace en casi todos los episodios. Cartman se demuestra a menudo ser un mal estudiante, pero en la organización y la capacidad de liderazgo que generalmente implica la explotación de las debilidades de los demás. A pesar de tener sus orígenes como un papel secundario como el papel cómico, Cartman se ha convertido en un personaje increíblemente articular de talentos y técnicas manipulativas. Sus habilidades son muy maquiavélico en la naturaleza, y su personaje sigue muy de cerca los pasos de otros manipuladores famosos, como el personaje de Yago de Otelo de William Shakespeare. En varios episodios en toda la serie, él emplea esta técnica para conseguir lo que quiere. Sus objetivos más frecuentes son adultos y Butters, aunque a menudo se dirige a otros niños para fines más personales, incluyendo convincente Butters que tenia que ser "buen amigo" y ser violado analmente por hombres de NAMBLA en "Cartman se une a NAMBLA", y en varias ocasiones convencer a Kyle que lo está haciendo bien, sólo para aprovechar la ayuda de Kyle en el futuro. Él habló a los niños colorados de matar a todos los jengibres no después de Kyle le dijo que había jugado una mala pasada en "Niños Colorados". A principios de ese episodio, se había reunido todos los jengibres en un frenesí genocida, convenciéndolos de que todos los jengibres no son inferiores en un camino Hitler o KKK esque-, así como organizar protestas violentas y marchar por las calles gritando "poder rojo! ". A continuación, hizo secuestrar a todos los niños de la ciudad y los mantienen en una jaula sobre un pozo de lava, pero se las arregló para convencer a parar cuando se le dijo por Kyle que su caso de "Coloraditis" era una broma. En la misma línea, en "La Pasión del Judio", que es capaz de reunir a todos los miembros del club de fans de Mel Gibson para marchar por la ciudad mientras gritaba: "Wir müssen die Juden ausrotten!" (Debemos exterminar a los Judios!). Sin embargo, probablemente debería tener en cuenta que ellos eran ignorantes del verdadero significado de esta frase, confundiéndolo con el arameo. Pero dado el hecho que causó un gran argumento en el centro de la ciudad entre su grupo y los Judios algunos, y dada la naturaleza violenta e ignorante de la mayoría de los adultos de South Park, no sería de extrañar que se había convertido en la violencia si se les permite para continuar. Cartman también se mostró sonriente en el fondo en la discusión, como si todo fue de acuerdo a su plan. También demuestra una gran comprensión de la mente humana y la forma de explotarlo. En el episodio "TSST", Cartman fue capaz de manejar varias niñeras de su casa con insultos e insinuaciones (incluso hace que una se ponga en un hospital mental). En el mismo episodio, él también hizo un niño vio a su propia pierna fuera en una referencia a la película "Saw". Estupidez percibido Cartman por sus amigos pueden atribuirse a su a veces ingenua, comportamiento descuidado. Sin embargo, su misteriosa habilidad en la manipulación, el bilingüismo y la capacidad de crear esquemas complejos que a menudo son eficaces implica una inteligencia sorprendentemente alta, a pesar de su ignorancia. Cartman parece tener ningún problema en hablar con la gente y hablando en general. Él tiene una extraña manera con las palabras y lo utiliza para su ventaja cuando él traza una idea. Por ejemplo, en "Kenny Muere", Cartman, pronuncia un discurso ante la Cámara de Representantes de Estados Unidos convencerlos de que voten a favor de la investigación con células madre. También parece ser multilingüe (aunque no muy bien). Afirma ser capaz de hablar español en "Mariposeando con los Niños", cuando le dice a un luchador por la libertad de Costa Rica que quiere burritos, y en "Mi futuro y yo", que en realidad habla española a los trabajadores mexicanos contratados para la mantequilla de frotis casa con excremento. En "D-Yikes", Cartman vuelve a demostrar su dominio del español al contratar a los mexicanos a escribir un "ensayo" (que el error inmigrantes españoles de la palabra informal para un amigo) en El viejo y el mar. Él es el único de los niños de South Park a hablar español con fluidez, como se muestra cuando los niños van a él cuando no pueden entender a la gente, aunque a veces es propenso a errores gramaticales, como el ejemplo anteriormente mencionado. En "La pasión de la Judio", Cartman también habla alemán, pero la mayoría de sus palabras se pronunció mal, que nos lleva a asumir que él sólo conocía unas pocas consignas nazis. Sin embargo, en "Chistobot", estos supuestos se resultan ser incorrectas, ya que se demostró que era fluido en alemán, con él proclamando Dürfen wir der Kind dort ... geboten? (Podemos ofrecer al niño ... aquí.) Er ista Jud. Eh? Ein schöner safter Jud. Er ista friiisch. Und wunderhübsch, wunderhüüübsch. (Es un Judio. Eh? Un Judio suave guapo. Está freeesh. Beauuutiful Y, beauuutiful.). En "La guerra de los dibujos animados Parte 1", que se aprovechó de una controversia que involucra la aparición de Mahoma en Padre de familia para tratar de que el show fuera del aire, que pretendía ser la desafortunada víctima de un ataque terrorista islámico para tratar de desalentar el Presidente Fox y el los escritores de Padre de Familia y personal de emitirse el episodio Muhammad. En otra ocasión fue capaz de convencer a la mayoría de los adultos de South Park (al igual que muchas personas de otras ciudades y todo el estado de Carolina del Sur) para tomar por terminar los EE.UU. a través de un fuera-de-mano recreación de la Guerra Civil, mientras él mantenía borracho para que no se dan cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Cartman es también un líder muy bueno como un capitán pirata, en "Barba Gorda", cuando convence a todos los piratas somalíes a unirse a su tripulación, y causa tantos problemas para el envío internacional de que la Marina de los Estados Unidos tuvo que perseguir y matar a su tripulación. Cartman (de acuerdo a la lista de Comedy Central de "25 de Cartman Greatest Moments") entró en el episodio "Scott Tenorman Debe Morir", un testimonio del ingenio oculto de Cartman y astucia, así como el alcance de su crueldad y desequilibrio mental. De Scott Tenorman derrotas continuamente los intentos de Cartman en la recuperación de una suma de dinero de Scott le engañó de todo el episodio, Cartman humillante y elevar su odio y deseo de venganza. Por último, Cartman tiene la última palabra, ya que indirectamente coacciona a los padres de Scott en una situación en la que están invadiendo, y, en consecuencia muerto a tiros. Cartman luego roba los cuerpos y los hace en chile que prontamente se alimenta a Scott. Cartman luego fríamente le dice a Scott, cómo murieron sus padres, consejos de lo que pasó con sus restos, y pregunta por su chile: "¿Te gusta ¿Te gusta, Scott?". Scott está traumatizado y horrorizado, y Cartman se regodea y se ríe histéricamente ante la Tenorman inconsolable, mientras lame Scott "lágrimas de tristeza insondable" de la cara con un placer intenso. Sin embargo, Scott tuvo la última risa cuando Cartman descubre que Jack Tenorman era también su padre, para su gran sorpresa. Cartman también ha organizado varios grupos de niños cuando oponen a la decisión de sus enemigos, incluyendo una línea griefer (en "Haz el amor, no Warcraft) y las chicas al menos en 2 ocasiones: Cuando él trata de obtener un" dispositivo de futuro diciendo "en" Marjorine "y cuando captura una lista de lo que las chicas declararon los chicos más guapos en" La Lista ", los chicos después de los planes de Cartman. Él es siempre el líder, y se las arregla para llevar a todos los niños del grupo en éxito casi todas las veces. Butters, Kenny, o Craig suelen actuar como su mano derecha, y los miembros de los grupos recurrentes incluyen Token, Craig, Clyde, Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Butters, pero la mayor parte del tiempo (con la excepción de Butters ya veces Clyde) parecen darse cuenta de cómo mentalmente desequilibrado que es. Durante el episodio "TAP", el psicólogo comenzó a criticar a su obesidad como una forma de probar su ira, como Cartman se sospecha que tienen problemas para controlar la ira. En el momento de ser gritado, Cartman no parece demostrar ninguna respuesta airada y simple permite que el psicólogo a maldecir la obesidad Cartman, e incluso se procede a envía un mensaje de texto / correo electrónico en su iPhone de una manera no-afectados. Casi inmediatamente después de que el psicólogo recibe una llamada telefónica de su esposa frenética, afirmando que ella hace un momento recibí un informe de la policía sobre el psicólogo tiene una aventura con una chica menor de edad. Confundido, el médico horrorizado escucha su propia disparar con un arma de fuego a través del teléfono, mirando a su paciente, Cartman dice con voz fría: "Yo no soy gordo, soy fuertecito". Esta cruel de una línea de comentario, junto con el hecho de que el informe de la policía supuestamente provenía de una "Mitch Conner" indica que él fue el responsable de su suicidio debido a las declaraciones del médico. Esto puede hacerse eco del incidente de Scott Tennorman, haciendo hincapié en la importancia de por qué no es una buena idea para provocar a Cartman, como las terribles consecuencias pueden sobrevenir si no está dentro de su inmediato "círculo de amigos". Ventrilocuismo Cartman ha demostrado ser un experto en el acto de ventrilocuismo, como se muestra en "Culo gordo y cabeza de panqueque", "200" y "201". También se demuestra que Cartman a veces usa su talento para expresar su lado delirante, demuestra esto a través de su mano, que él llama Mitch Conner. En "Culo gordo y cabeza de panqueque", la mano tiene un romance con Ben Affleck, ha firmado llegar a una compañía discográfica, y casi consigue lo mató por Jennifer Lopez. Pareció pasar por todo eso con el único propósito de engañar al resto de los chicos. Si bien, en "200", se demuestra que Mitch Conner puede ser un ser real, ya que fue demostrado poseer conocimientos que Cartman no lo hizo. Electrónica Cartman se muestra en "TAP" para enviar un mensaje a la esposa de un psicólogo del manejo de la ira en cuestión de minutos, lo que hace que se vea como un informe de la policía, Cartman tenía que encontrar la ubicación/número del psicólogo con el fin de enviar el mensaje. Cartman también se destaca por escribir muy rápido, como escribió correos electrónicos aparentes sobre una adolescente que tiene una relación sexual con el psicólogo. Multilingüismo A lo largo de la serie South Park, ha habido unos pocos casos en que Cartman hablaban idiomas distintos del Inglés bastante bien y parece ser fluido en español y habla muy bien alemán (por el bien de South Park). Por ejemplo, en "La pasión de la Judio" (Temporada 8, Episodio 4), cuando Cartman vestido como Hitler, mientras que reuniendo las afueras del teatro la presentación de "La Pasión" con un grupo de seguidores cristianos, comenzó a cantar comentarios de odio a los Judios en Alemania por ejemplo, "Es ist zu Zeit säubern" ("Es hora de limpiar), mientras que la multitud responde" "Wir müssen die Juden ausrotten!" ("Hay que exterminar a los Judios!"). A continuación, Cartman exclamó: "Es ist Zeit für Rache!" ("Es hora de la venganza") y la multitud responde "Wir müssen die Juden ausrotten!" ("Hay que exterminar a los Judios!"). Mientras Cartman no necesariamente pronunciar correctamente las palabras en alemán, fue bastante claro que entendía lo que significaban en Inglés y sus seguidores no lo hizo. Sin embargo, en "Pandemic" (Temporada 12, Episodio 10), los chicos decidieron iniciar su propia banda peruana de ganar algo de dinero para gastos. Cuando vieron a un grupo de verdad peruano "stealing their spotlight", después de que los otros chicos primero se enfrentó a ellos en Inglés y los miembros de la banda continuó jugando como si no los había oído (ya que no hablaban Inglés), Cartman comenzó a gritar a ellos en español, por lo general les está diciendo que deje de jugar en su área. La banda hizo una pausa durante un largo segundo en la confusión, y luego continuó jugando. Esta Cartman le solicitará que repita lo que originalmente les dijo en español y de la ira que incluso le arrebató uno de sus instrumentos y la tiró lejos en la distancia. También, en "Mi futuro y yo", habló a los trabajadores mexicanos en español con fluidez, lo que sugiere que él es, de hecho, con fluidez o que sepa algunas frases. También habla francés a Clyde en "Make Love Not Warcraft" como "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Clyde?" O "¿Quieres dormir conmigo, Clyde?". Esto, sin embargo, es una línea de la canción "Lady Marmalade", y teniendo en cuenta el significado de la frase, probablemente significa que Cartman en realidad no hablan francés. Por supuesto, en realidad no ha habido un enfoque mucho en el talento particular de Cartman (ya que la mayoría de las parcelas de la historia no se centran en él) por lo que es prácticamente muy poco conocida en cuanto a cómo se enteró de otros idiomas tan bien en un joven edad. Es posible que su madre Liane Cartman puede personalmente le enseñó las otras lenguas, como se vio en Conectado al mono de Fonetica, cuando compró un juego educativo que ayudó a Cartman para mejorar sus habilidades de ortografía. En "Chistobot", Cartman habla alemán Los alemanes, al parecer les ofrece Kyle como una manera de hacer la paz con ellos, o simplemente matarlo. Música Cartman parece ser musicalmente talentoso. Toca el piano bastante bien en el episodio "Hard Rock Cristiano" (aunque el piano juega por sí mismo mientras que él está cantando lo que puede ser un pianista y Cartman no puede reproducirlo), el violín en "La llegada de Wall-Mark", el cuerno francés en"Verano de Mierda", los tambores de"La medalla roja de los Gays", la armónica en"Jakovasaurios"y"La guerra de las ballenas", la flauta en" Concierto Mundial flauta dulce", la guitarra acústica en "Chinpokomon", y la flauta peruana (quena) en la "pandemic". Se le muestra al azar para ser rasgueando una guitarra y tocando los tambores para que no sea demasiado bueno para ellos. Su grupo de rock cristiano "Fe + 1" vendió 1.000.000 de copias de su álbum en el episodio "Hard Rock Cristiano" con la intención de ganar un disco de platino, pero de acuerdo con la Asociación de Música Cristiana sus artistas sólo ganan un disco de Mirra. En South Park: Más grande, más largo y sin cortes, Cartman aparece cantando en versiones simuladas de chino, francés, holandés y una lengua africana no identificado cantando "Mamá de Kyle es una perra". En "Clásicos de navidad del Señor mojon", Cartman canta: "Oh, Holy Night" (a pesar de varias interrupciones). En "Ayuda Chef", canta y hace una danza alemana para recaudar fondos para los gastos legales del chef. También dirige una banda de chicos llamada Fingerbang en el episodio "Algo que puede hacer con su dedo". Gustos musicales de Cartman correr hacia el rock progresivo y arena en general y baladas sentimentales de poder en particular. "Mamá de Cartman sigue siendo una puta sucia" muestra por primera vez que Cartman tiene la necesidad incontrolable de terminar cantando Styx "Come Sail Away" cada vez que oye cualquier parte de la canción, que él puede hacer, bajo presión, en 27 segundos ( posiblemente una señal de que él tiene un caso muy leve del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo basa en el hecho de que él ha mencionado que no era sólo las canciones que tenía que terminar). En "Kenny Muere", Cartman canta "Heat of the Moment" a la cámara de Estados Unidos de representantes convencerlos de que voten a favor de la investigación con células madre. Cartman también parece disfrutar de pop adolescente, como se demuestra en su secuencia de baile de Britney Spears en "Genial-O". También cita, "Haha farsa que son" de la canción de Pink Floyd, Pigs (Three Different Ones). Durante una escena en "Whale Whores" Cartman canta la canción de lady Gaga "Poker Face" mientras se reproduce el video juego Rock Band con Kenny como el baterista. Esta canción fue lanzada más adelante como un solo verdadero descargable para el juego. Cartman frecuentemente rompe a cantar espontáneamente, a veces con melodías y letras tópicas de su propia invención, a pesar de su talento musical es cuestionable. A menudo utiliza esta habilidad para persuadir a los demás mediante el uso de la canción para manipular sus pensamientos y emociones. Esta inclinación por ad hoc canciones fue mencionado específicamente en "Niños Colorados". Esto también sucedió en el episodio "Tampones de cabello Cherokee", cuando Stan Cartman le pregunta a donar un riñón a un enfermo muy Kyle, Cartman responde cantando "No no no no no no no no no no!" por una suma de "esta noche Comedia" de "una cosa divertida sucedió en la manera al foro". En un sentimiento mezquino, Cartman empieza a cantar una versión de Elvis "In The Ghetto", cuando en el barrio de Kenny, es decir, la parte pobre de la ciudad. Para Rush Snakes y visitas virtuales Arrows, un clip corto de animación fue hecho para introducir la canción "Tom Sawyer", con los chicos de South Park como una banda tratando de interpretar la canción. Cartman se presenta como el cantante de plomo (Geddy Lee). En "Mr. Hankey, el Poo Navidad", se echa a cantar, cantando "Mamá de Kyle es una perra", también lo hizo en "South Park: Mas grande, Mas largo y Sin Cortes ", a pesar de las repetidas advertencias de Kyle. Cartman también ha sido presentado en varias pistas en todos los tres álbumes de South Park. Fotografía Cartman sabe un poco sobre fotografía, como se muestra en algunos episodios. En "Hard Rock Cristiano", demuestra su conocimiento de la naturaleza del álbum artista de la música abarca, por ejemplo, cómo los miembros de una banda son en su mayoría en lugares al azar en busca de otras direcciones y sonreír nunca. También, en "Cartman Chupa", Cartman toma su afición de invitar a Butters otra vez, sólo para tomar fotos vergonzosas de él. Él también se muestra la presentación de un pase de diapositivas en clase, y los comentarios sobre ellos hábilmente. También, en "Episodio Imaginacionlandia parte II" y "Imaginacionlandia parte III", está hablando de cómo él debe tomar su foto de Kyle chupando sus bolas. Incluso tiene ayuda profesional con su sesión de fotos en la parte III. También es bueno en Photoshop, (aunque sus habilidades artísticas son de grado como primer) como podemos ver en "El Misterio del Mojon en el Urinal", cuando se enmarca la cara de Kyle. Deportes Cartman ha sido malo en los deportes, y bueno a veces. Se le ha visto jugar en el fútbol en el centro "El Gran Crucero del Gran Gay Al" y en el equipo de quemados en el episodio "La Mujer unida a un Feto". Él juega béisbol, como se le ve golpeando un jonrón y juega en el equipo de receptor de béisbol, como se ha visto como uno de los tres jugadores (Stan, Kyle, Cartman y) golpear un home run en "La Aburrida Liga de Beisbol". En episodios posteriores "Hombreosocerdo" y "Guitar Hero-o", Cartman se ve que juega al baloncesto con los otros niños, sin embargo no es tan talentoso como él parece pensar o los demás. A menudo grita "Stop engañando ustedes negro hijo de puta!" cuando un contrario le golpea, o "Me has engañado! como si esto fuera ilegal. Sin embargo, Cartman parece tener una comprensión de las estrategias de engaño (como se ve en "Puag, un pene!"). Cartman intenta entrar en el equipo de lucha libre en el "WTF", pero deja después de ser puesto en un "gay" se mueven por Butters , que fue informado por el profesor para hacerlo. En el mismo episodio, formó una liga de lucha libre junto con algunos de los otros chicos. Sin embargo, la lucha en la que se realizó fue el teatro más dramática en la que se creó complicado en líneas de la historia de profundidad para sus personajes de lucha libre, en lugar de proezas atléticas real. Cartman también es visto como un nadador no es muy buena, en "Verano de Mierda". Cartman está eclipsado por los niños discapacitados en " Abajo los esteroides", donde su elaborado plan para derrotar a los niños discapacitados en atletismo vuelve en contra, con él quedar en último lugar. En "1%", actuó tan mal en la prueba gimnasio de la escuela de atletismo que lo trajo de la escuela media a los peores del país. Armas Cartman aparece cargando más armamento que cualquier otro niño en South Park, aunque donde obtiene estas armas nunca está bien explicado. Se ha demostrado mediante un puñal al intentar detener Stan y Kyle de destruir el Wall-Mart, y un par de sai (una espada corta japonesa) en "Buenos Tiempos con Armas". Él en realidad nunca golpeó a nadie con estas armas, aunque es bastante obvio que él podría tener. En el episodio "El Gallinofilo", Cartman recibe una porra (también conocido como un bastón) debido a su deber como oficial de policía. Constantemente se utiliza a los sospechosos de abuso y criminales, por lo general los golpes en las piernas. En la primera parte de Imaginacionlandia,se le ve blandiendo un cuchillo Bowie. En "Una Maestra tiene Sexo con un Niño", también se muestran utilizando un tipo muy potente de tranquilizante diseñado para su uso en los osos. Lo usa con gusto a los sospechosos y las personas que evaden la captura, así como sobre las personas que probablemente no lo necesita. Cartman también lleva alrededor de lo que parece ser una pistola Glock 17 que se ha visto en algunos episodios. Sin embargo, él nunca lo ha despedido, y sólo la utiliza para amenazar a la gente. Se lo utiliza para "persuadir" a Kyle para que le diera su oro Judio en "dos días antes del día de mañana.En " La guerra de los Dibujos Animados parte 2", Cartman lo utilizó para amenazar al presidente de FOX, sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que él se olvidó de cargar, lo que le causó que la tire al suelo en señal de frustración. Su uso más reciente de ello fue cuando él y Butters irrumpieron en un restaurante chino, y le ordena a Butters para utilizar su arma para contener a la multitud y disparar a los intrusos (aunque Cartman empieza a arrepentirse de dar Butters arma de fuego, como Butters sigue accidentalmente disparando a los hombres en el pene). A pesar del hecho de que tiene muchas armas a su disposición, no parece ser muy buena con ellos. En el ala, se le ve disparando un rifle de asalto no identificado, aunque nunca puede aterrizar tiros precisos con él debido al retroceso haciendo Cartman mayal sus brazos, aunque esto es comprensible, ya que niños de 9 años no se consideran en general a utilizar armas de fuego. Se matan dos chinos pero no estaba destinado a ellos. También muestra una incapacidad para utilizar su daga cuando la lucha contra Kenny en el Wall-Mart, aunque es probable que o bien no tenía ningún interés en matar a Kenny (sólo utilizar la daga para amenazar a la gente), o que estaba demasiado preocupado con Kenny ligeramente dándole una palmada a usarlo. Cartman usa guantes dedos palas similares a Freddy Krueger cuando está vestido como El Mapache. Cartman golpea a varias personas con este tipo de armas; Mint Berry Crunch y Mosquito, al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que fue un ataque sorpresa, una niña en un aeropuerto; varios adultos en un intento de detener "asesinatos" y "violaciones", y combate el Profesor Caos y desorden general, a pesar de que es finalmente igual. Esto demuestra destreza, aunque la mayoría eran sorpresa. Cartman gana la habilidad de disparar electricidad a la gente en "South Park: Más grande, más largo y sin cortes" por medio de un defectuoso V - Chip. Cartman utiliza esta capacidad mediante el uso de palabras que se consideran malos. Cartman mata a un demonio negro, y se muestra más astuto Saddam Hussein en una pelea, mientras que el ejército no podía hacerle daño con ametralladoras. Cartman también se eleva en el aire después de una cadena de malas palabras, incluyendo "Barbra Streisand". Cartmans electrokinesis se ha ido en la feria, más probable es eliminado como consecuencia de Satanás hacer todo "volver a ser como era antes", según el último deseo de Kenny. En el "1%", Cartman con éxito ingenieros (subconciously, en una ilusión psicótica.) Las "muertes" de todos sus animales de peluche. Cartman "mata" Rana Clyde por corte de lo abierto en varios lugares, y crucificar a un árbol, mostrando habilidad con la espada, y la fuerza suficiente para obligar agujas de coser en un árbol, sino que "mata" Panda Peter por le prendieron fuego mientras sonambulismo, sino que "mata" Muscleman Marc by supuestamente hirviendo con vida, sino que engancha un collar bomba que se hizo en apparentley Wumpletumpkins, mostrando gran habilidad con las trampas y explosivos, así como la creación y la invención de las armas letales que podrían ser utilizados por los militares, y Polly le dispara Prissipants en la cabeza con un revólver magnum varias veces y usando el caso de carga completa de la pistola, que fue de 6 tiros total, mostrando puntería increíble, nunca fallar un solo tiro, y siempre golpeando la cabeza y no dañar la silla en todo a pesar del retroceso del revólver tenía. Cocina En el episodio "Ano berger", Cartman se demuestra que es capaz de cocinar hamburguesas muy bien, aunque sólo sea factible después de su puesta en calzoncillos. Cartman también hace algo que se llama un "Pastry Tostadora chocolate Mix Bar Butter", tomando dos tartas de pop y intercalando con una barra de mantequilla cubierto en la mezcla de chocolate con leche en "Campamento de gordos". Dirección En el episodio "Jakovasaurios", la mochila de Cartman se muestra con una etiqueta que dice: E. Cartman 21208 E. Bonanza Cir. South Park, CO Apariencia Cartman lleva una chaqueta roja, guantes amarillos, un gorro azul con una bola amarilla en hojaldre mejores pantalones de color marrón, zapatos negros y calcetines blancos (como se ve en "Super Diversion"). A veces lleva una camiseta verde con una foto del oso de debajo de su chaqueta, una camiseta blanca, y de vez en cuando un rojo oscuro t-shirt. Él tiene el pelo castaño medio y la papada. También tiene forma triangular cejas, en contraste con las de los otros chicos principales 'rectangulares. A pesar de que Cartman tiene exceso de peso, siempre lo niega (sobre todo en las temporadas anteriores) diciendo: "Yo no soy gordo, soy fuertecito", o alguna variante del mismo. Sin embargo, como se ve en "Feliz Navidad Charlie Manson!" y "Cartmanlandia," su problema de peso puede ser, en verdad, ser de origen genético y se ejecuta en la familia, como demuestra el hecho de que, con la excepción de su madre, una tía y un primo, toda su familia es extremadamente sobrepeso. Pero en "Campamento de gordos", cuando le dice a su madre para hablar de cómo es grande deshuesada y tal, en lugar dice: "Esos eran todas mentiras, cariño, no eres más gordo". En "TSST", es un poco más delgado, aunque en episodios posteriores, se demostró haber recuperado el peso perdido. Cartman es probable que tenga lirios azules, ya que, debido a los acontecimientos de "El Súcubo", tiene los ojos de Kenny, que se muestran en azul en "Paco el Flaco". Personalidad Cartman es un niño malcriado, egoísta al punto del narcisismo, temperamental, desleal, extremista, (especialmente antisemita, insultando a Kyle constantemente y disfrazándose de Hitler en varias ocasiones), agresivo,racista y burlón incluso con aquellos quienes lo consideran su amigo, razón por la que generalmente es el más solitario de los 4 y el mas odiado en toda la escuela.(de hecho, juega al té con sus muñecos Rana Clyde (con quien se siente muy allegado), Mariquita Pérez, Peter Panda, entre otros). Momentos memorables Cartman se ha hecho famoso por las malas acciones que recurrentemente hace en la serie. Aquí hay algunas de ellas: Temporada 1 * Ep 1-01 Cartman es secuestrado por un OVNI en el que unos extraterrestres que hablan el idioma vacuno le inserta en el ano una sonda. * Ep 1-07 Se disfraza de Hitler para el concurso de disfraces de la escuela y luego obligado a disfrazarse de fantasma,que es mas parecido al disfras que usan los miembros del Ku Klux Klan. * Ep 1-09 Por burlarse mucho de los pobres, es enviado a África. Temporada 2 * Ep 2-09 Cartman se apropia de todo el crédito por la historia del señor Hankey (Sr. Mojón), dejando afuera a los demás. * Ep 2-10 Como venganza contra sus padres, Cartman y los niños contratan una prostituta para que los contagie de herpes. Temporada 3 * Ep 3-02 'hace el papel de jesus en las ''estaciones de la cruz y es crucificado y dejado en la cima de una loma por Kyle y Stan para que el muera y a los 3 dias tenga una ereccion para darcela al padre de Kyle, algo curioso es que a las 3 semanas de estas crucificado el aun sigue vivo (pero bien flaco y desnutrido) gracias a la manteca acumulada en su cuerpo. * '''Ep 3-03 Por padecer astigmatismo es obligado a usar anteojos que lo hacian ver ridículo. Cabe destacar las burlas del oculista a él por ser gordo. * Ep 3-04 Se hace amigo de los Jakovasaurio al punto de oponerse a que sean expulsados del pueblo. * Ep 3-06 Acusa de acoso sexual a Stan por solo llamarle "Lame-culos" lo cual genera posteriormente una cadena de demandas por el delito de acoso sexual. * Ep 3-07 Junto con Shelley Marsh se vengan del novio de esta,destruyendole su guitarra,cuando el sale, haciendole creer que Salma Hayek desnuda esta secuestrada. * Ep 3-12 Al entrar a una "casa embrujada" en vísperas de Halloween tocó spagettis fríos creyendo que eran intestinos cuando en verdad metió la mano en el recto de un pequeño asno. También Cartman desea hacer las compras de sus regalos de navidad y cree que un muñeco sexual inflable de Antonio Banderas sera su regalo de navidad. * Ep 3-13 Cree poder hacer trampa en el concurso de deletreo usando su Mono de Fonética. Ademas desea ser mejor que todos en la clase deseando tomar clases en su casa cuando en verdad solo duerme todo el dia en su casa. * Ep 3-14 En una representación de la Guerra Civil Americana, se viste del General Robert E. Lee y emborracha a los hombres del pueblo para que los confederados conquisten todo EE UU, bajo la apuesta de que Stan y Kyle sean sus esclavos. * Ep 3-15 En este especial de navidad canta su versión de "Noche de Paz" haciendo más alusion a recibir regalos que al nacimiento de Jesús. * Ep 3-16 Creyendo tener menstruacion, cree que ya ha llegado a la pubertad. La dicha menstración no es más que una infección de colon. * Ep 3-17 Para fastidiar a los chicos de Nueva York, Cartman en complicidad con los demás chicos hacen que toquen el "Ruido marrón" que provoca diarrea a quien lo escuche,pero la encargada del concurso hace que los 4000mil participantes lo toquen, haciendo que el planeta entero se cage (defeque). Temporada 4 * Ep 4-01 Golpea a Token Black, el único niño negro de South Park, con una piedra,y por eso es enviado a prision. * Ep 4-02 Trata de sacarle los dientes a Kenny y roba uno de los dientes de Butters para que el hada de los dientes le dé el dinero a él. * Ep 4-06 Por un intento de madurez, se une a NAMBLA, que por error resultó ser una compañía de pedófilos. * Ep 4-11 Crea una secta para ganar dinero en nombre de Jesús y como castigo es enviado a México junto con Kenny. * Ep 4-13 Se compra un cuaderno que causara el fin del mundo, cuando ese cuaderno es eliminado, se compra otro,con el cual se fusiona e intenta dominar al mundo. * Ep 4-15 Por ser muy gordo lo envían al campamento de gordos, donde empieza a vender dulces para los gordos enviando un niño de remplazo para hacer creer a su familia y amigos que el adelgaso (lo cual fracaso). Temporada 5 * Ep 5-01 Por 16.12 dólares que le robó Scott Tenorman, provoca la muerte a sus padres, los pica y mezcla con chile y hace que Scott se los coma. (Nota: 7 temporadas luego, Eric se entera de que mató a su propio padre, acción que no parece importarle en lo mínimo, salvo el gran disgusto que demuestra al enterarse que es familia de pelirrojos). * Ep 5-03 Después de que él y Kyle se unieran a una secta que adoraba a David Blaine, este último obliga a sus seguidores a cometer un suicidio en masa para que el congreso estadounidense les elimine los impuestos y puedan convertirse en una religión como tal y con todos sus beneficios. Eric, fiel adepto a esta secta, entra en conflicto con Kyle ya que este quería salirse de dicha secta. * Ep 5-06 Después de heredar 1 millón de dólares de su abuela, compra un parque de atracciones al que no deja pasar a nadie, tanta es la envidia que le provoca a Kyle que hace que le salga una hemorroide, pero después, Eric se entera que debe contratar muchas personas para mantener el parque y por eso deja pasar a muchas personas (más de 800) hasta que por fin lo vende (ya que odia las filas) y le devuelven su dinero, entonces como debía tanto dinero le quitaron el 50% de su fortuna, además como Kenny murió en una atracción, se llevan el resto, además acumulando una demanda adicional de 13,000 dólares, y cuando Kyle ve humillado a Cartman, se pone feliz al grado de que se recupera de su enfermedad. * Ep 5-09 Provoca que eliminen a Osama bin Laden. * Ep 5-10 Pone una foto de Kenny con el trasero en donde debería ir su cara, en una caja de leche pretendiendo que lo busquen como si fuese un niño perdido. La foto hace que unos padres desconsolados pensaran que habían encontrado a su hijo que nació con un culo por cara, y resulta que ese niño era... Ben Affleck. * Ep 5-13 Se aprovecha de la enfermedad terminal de Kenny para conseguir fetos muertos para el estudio de cédulas madres con el fin de regenerar el páncreas de Kenny. Luego de la muerte de este, Eric revela que sus verdaderas intenciones eran duplicar una pizzería. Temporada 6 * Ep 6-01 Finge ser depravado para ganar el premio de ir al campo de minigolf más grande del mundo. * Ep 6-08 Le apuesta 20 dólares a Kyle que si come por el culo, defeca por la boca. Después de ganar la apuesta (demostrando que sí se puede hacer), molesta a Kyle alardeando de su dinero además de que, por ser quien descubre la interorrectogestión (que es como llaman a dicha manera de comer) es condecorado con una medalla por la alcaldesa. * Ep 6-12 Se toma las cenizas de Kenny creyendo que era chocolate en polvo, ocasionando que el alma de éste posea su cuerpo. Hay momentos en que Kenny toma el control por completo del cuerpo y auto-insulta a Eric. Uno de los insultos más memorables es cuando le dice "cállate vagina escupesangre". * Ep 6-16 Crea el "Centro de Venganza Paternal" para aquellos hijos que quieran desquitarse de sus progenitores, teniendo como único trabajo el solicitado por Butters, el cual cumple llenando de excremento las paredes de su casa. * Ep 6-17 Trata de llevar la navidad a Iraq para reinvindicarse por lo mal niño que ha sido y para que Santa Claus le dé un AIBO (perro de juguete) como regalo de navidad. Temporada 7 * Ep 7-03 Junto a Kyle, Stan y Kenny llenan de papel higiénico la casa de su maestra de arte por haberlos castigado, delito que es investigado por el oficial de policía del pueblo. Kyle teniendo un cargo de conciencia decide confesar el hecho, por lo que Eric decide matarlo para evitar que se sepa la verdad. Luego de dos intentos fallidos de matar a Kyle, Eric decide adelantarse y confesar el acto ante la directora de su colegio con lo que se le recompensa con un castigo menos drástico y menos prolongado que el de Kyle, Stan y Kenny. * Ep 7-05 Hace una muñeca con su mano izquierda de Jennifer Lopez, que gana más popularidad que la verdadera Jennifer Lopez, y termina arruinando su carrera y su relación con Ben Affleck. * Ep 7-09 Le apuesta a Kyle que su banda de rock cristiano puede hacer un disco de platino, solo que las bandas de rock cristiano no hacen discos de platino. (Nota: se debió a que Cartman entendió, bajo la idea de Kyle de descubrir su estilo, pero en realidad solo uso canciones dedicadas a chicas cambiando las palabras). * Ep 7-11 Engaña a Butters para que crea que se aproxima un meteorito encerrandolo en un refugio antiaéreo para así tomar su lugar en el cumpleaños de Kyle e ir al restaurante mexicano "Casa Bonita". Temporada 8 * Ep 8-02 Se hace pasar por retrasado mental para competir en las olimpiadas especiales y llevarse (según él) fácilmente el dinero que hay de premio. . Al llegar de último en todas las pruebas, le dice a sus amigos que lo hizo a drede para que Jimmy, quien participa en las olimpiadas utilizando esteroides, se de cuenta de que esta mal hacer trampas. * Ep 8-04 Inspirado por la película La Pasión de Cristo de Mel Gibson, decide convocar a todos quienes hayan sidos conmovidos por el film para con su ayuda llegar a su "solución final" (exterminar a los judíos). Al final del episodio, Eric llega a conocer a Mel Gibson a quien llena de elogios, inclusive llamándolo "mi Fuhrer". * Ep 8-05 Se hace pasar por un robot llamado Genial-o para jugar con Butters y así hacer que este le cuente sus más intimos secretos, pero descubre que Butters lo ha visto bailando como Britney Spears junto con una figura de Justin Timberlake de tamaño real. Entonces Eric trata de recuperar el video, única prueba de que el juega vistiendose como Britney. * Ep 8-07 Siente una profunda admiración por el Señor Jefferson (Michael Jackson), al punto de que en un sueño trata de besarlo. * Ep 8-08 En las elecciones para elegir la nueva mascota del colegio, hace todo lo posible para que su candidato, un sandwich de mojón, derrote al de Kyle, un gran lavado. A pesar de que compraba a los niños con dulces para que votaran por su patrocinado, es vencido largamente por el candidato de Kyle. * Ep 8-09 Quiso deshacerse de sus amigos bajo las órdenes de Wal-Mart, para impedir que lo destruyeran. * Ep 8-13 Fingió ser psíquico para que la policía le pagara por sus servicios. * Ep 8-14 Escribió un cuento de Navidad antisemita en el que Kyle moría de sida. Temporada 9 * Ep 9-02 Eliminó a los hippies de South Park. (Nota, los hippies no eran nativos de South Park, sino que se habían reunido ahí de varias partes del país). Cartman admite que odia a los hippies desde que tenía 5 años. * Ep 9-04 Hizo toda una protesta para que desconectaran a Kenny de la máquina que lo mantenía vivo y así, poder quedarse con su PSP (PlayStation Portable). * Ep 9-06 Después de comerse la cubierta crujiente del Kentucky Fried Chicken que compartía con los otros niños, ellos deciden hacerle la ley del hielo, lo que provocó que el pensara que estaba muerto. Con ayuda de Butters, que era el único que le hablaba, hizo una lista de todas sus malas acciones y decidió pagarle a la gente con canastas de fruta para así poder ir al cielo. * Ep 9-07 Representa a Tony Montana, personaje de la película Scarface, quedando al público atónito (excepto a su madre que se muestra orgullosa) al representar a tal personaje. * Ep 9-09 Fingió la muerte de Butters para disfrazarlo de chica e infiltrarlo en casa de una de las chicas de su clase e intentar robar un aparato que ve hacia el futuro. * Ep 9-11 Convenció a todos los niños del colegio de que los Colorados (chicos pelirrojos, con piel pálida y pecas) eran malos. Después, cuando Cartman creyó ser pelirrojo (debido a que por ser tan racista, Kyle, Kenny y Stan le hicieron una broma pintandole el cabello de Rojo-Naranja y pintandole pecas mientras dormia), convenció a todos los chicos pelirrojos, con piel pálida y pecas de que se revelaran contra los chicos normales y los mataran a todos. Temporada 10 * Ep 10-03 Cartman golpea a Kyle y lo deja en una carretera mientras se dirige al estudio de FOX Television para cancelar Padre de Familia. * Ep 10-04 Continúa su intento de cancelar Padre de Familia y es ayudado por un pseudo-Bart Simpson que secuestra a Kyle por querer detenerlos. * Ep 10-06 Intenta quedarse con todo el tesoro del Hombre Oso Cerdo y no compartirlo con sus amigos y luego resultó que era falso. * Ep 10-07 Intenta matar a su madre por no dejarle hacer lo que quiere, aunque estando delante de ella con el cuchillo en la mano se arrepiente y no la asesina. * Ep 10-09 Hace creer a todo el cuarto grado que Kyle provocó el 9-11(el atentado a las torres gemelas). * Ep 10-10 Lo eligen de vigilante de pasillo convirtiéndose en el Perro Malo. * Ep 10-12 Se auto-congela criogenicamente para despertar 3 semanas después y poder comprar la consola Wii, pero no lo despiertan en su momento,queda congelado durante más de 500 años y aparece en el futuro. * Ep 10-13 Intenta evitar su propio congelamiento llamándose así mismo desde el futuro, el mismo (el Cartman del pasado) se ignora y vuelve a intentar congelarse después de volver del futuro. Temporada 11 * Ep 11-02 Intentando hacer una broma a Butters se saca una foto con el pene de él en su boca. Luego le cuenta a sus amigos y al darse cuenta de que la broma lo deja en ridículo a él, trata de deshacerse de la foto. Al no poder encontrarla decide ensañarla a la clase antes de que alguien más pueda hacerlo. * Ep 11-03 Convence a todo el mundo de que Kenny tiene piojos e intenta lavarlo en el patio del colegio. * Ep 11-04 Hace creer a todos que el niño nuevo es un terrorista sólo por ser musulmán y comienza un operativo con el mismo gobierno. * Ep 11-08 Finge que tiene Síndrome de Tourette y empieza a decir obscenidades sin que lo regañen, hasta que descubre que en realidad perdió la habilidad de pensar antes de hablar y empieza a contar secretos suyos(Dos secretos que más menciona es que todas las noches llora por no tener un padre y que él y un primo suyo se tocaban los penes). * Ep 11-10 Demanda a Kyle por no chuparle sus bolas tras hacer un acuerdo con él donde el probaba la existencia de un duende. Temporada 12 * Ep 12-01 Contrae el VIH recibiendo las burlas de Kyle. Cartman no soporta esto y se inyecta una jeringa para sacarse sangre y contagiar a Kyle mientras duerme. * Ep 12-03 Hace que Kenny se drogue con orina de gato. Irónicamente, luego cuida de todos los gatos del pueblo en su ático cuando estos se hacen ilegales. * Ep 12-05 Se hace pasar por un viejo profesor latino llamado "Mr. Cartmenez" y hace que todos los alumnos hagan trampa en sus exámenes. * Ep 12-07 Convence a Butters de escaparse a un parque de diversiones pero luego la huida le sale mal y cree que los busca la policía. * Ep 12-08 Junto con Butters, crean la fuerza de protección americana, la cual debía eliminar a los chinos. * Ep 12-09 Se burla de Wendy por su tema del cáncer de seno, Wendy se molesta tanto que lo reta a una pelea, Cartman tiene tanto miedo que pone varios pretextos y trata de ser castigado para no pelear, al final termina haciéndolo, recibiendo una paliza por parte de Wendy (es probablemente la paliza más brutal en toda la serie). Temporada 13 * Ep 13-02 es un vigilante llamado "El Mapache" y lucha contra el mal confundiendo las cosas, por ejemplo a un hombre besando a su chica, Cartman piensa que es un Violador.Para aclarar, cartman más bien estaba jugando haciendo parodia batman de la película el caballero de la noche y tratando de quitar el credito de superhero a mysterion. * Ep 13-05 se lleva todo el crédito por el chiste de las varitas de pescado que invento Jimmy * Ep 13-07 Crea un grupo para hacerse piratas e ir a Somalia. nota, se trato que en somalia le dicen pirateria a los delincuentes, y bajo un comentario sarcástico de Kyle pudo ir, aunque este lo siguió pues se llevó a Ike, más los supuestos crímenes era por el sable de luz de Kevin, el cual le creyo con el tesoro pero uno de los delicuentes los sensibilizó a excepción de cartman pues este describió a somalia como el paraíso, aunque kyle le replico que se refiere a lo sumisa que la población. Al final matan a toda la pirateria a excepción de los chicos cosa que molesta a cartman. * Ep 13-08 Ayuda a Ike, quien tiene al alma de Michael Jackson, a ganar el concurso de señoritas, convenciendo a la jueza con el quita chipotle.nota el y kyle lo estuvieron discutiendo el hecho de comer chipotle si causa, según la serie, sangrado además la razón es que micharel jackson uso a ike para cumplir su sueño, ser una pequeña niña blanca. * Ep 13-11 Junto con Kenny van al programa de protección de ballenas solo para salir en TV. * EP 13-13 Al tratar de ganarse el puesto de lector de los anuncios de la escuela, sabotea a su competencia y al conseguir el puesto comienza a opinar de forma republicana (parodiando a Glenn Beck). Temporada 14 * Ep 14-02 '''Hizo que mataran a Sarah Jessica Parker para que quiebre un libro que escribió con sus amigos que dijeron que Butters lo escribió para salir de problemas. * '''Ep 14-05/06 Cartman trata de averiguar quien es su verdadero padre, ya que se entera de que su madre no es su padre, vuelve a disfrazar a su mano de Jennifer Lopez, quien según resulta ser Mitch Conner, al final, soprendido, termina descrubriendo quien es su verdadero padre, resulta que es Jack Tenorman, el padre de Scott Tenorman, este último formó un ejército de celebridades y niños colorados, pálidos y pelirrojos, Cartman también descubre que asesinó a su propio padre y se lo dio de comer a Scott, quien resultó ser su medio hermano, al final, Cartman se pone muy triste, pero no por haber descubierto que asesinó a su padre, sino porque descubrió que es mitad pelirrojo (Nota: debido a la controversia que causó este capítulo en Estados Unidos, pero por lo del asunto del profeta musulmán Mahoma, fue censurado en Hispanoamérica, por lo tanto no será doblado). * Ep 14-11 Vuelve a dizfrasarse de "Mapache" y arma un grupo de super héroes con sus amigos. Al mismo tiempo le dio una paliza a Mosquito (Clyde) haciendo parodia de La Naranja Mecánica. * Ep 14-12 Ofendido y furioso por que sus amigos lo sacaron del grupo de super héroes, junta al dios Cthulhu para destruir lo que más odia en la serie (judíos, Hippies, etc). (Nota: la razón de su expulsión se debió a que le pidió a Capitán Retrospectiva unirse, pero este lo chantajea con un montaje suyo, y el junto con los chicos hacian buenas acciones para evitar catástrofes). * Ep 14-13 Le ordena a Cthulhu que aplaste la cabeza a Justin Bieber, al cual considera una amenaza. Apariencia física La pésima dieta de Cartman le condena a la obesidad, y sus amigos para burlarse le llaman normalmente "culo gordo". Él siempre contesta que no está gordo, sino que es "de huesos grandes" o "fuertecito". De Cartman es característica su papada y su cuerpo que es el doble de ancho que el de sus amigos. Familia Tal vez sea su familia la culpable de su naturaleza: su madre Liane Cartman es una reina del porno, además de que se dijo que era hermafrodita, en el episodio dos de la segunda temporada "La madre de Cartman sigue siendo una puta sucia" (pero una madre muy dulce al mismo tiempo), aunque en el episodio "201" de la temporada 14 desmienten esto, revelando que el verdadero padre de Eric es Jack Tenorman. Al parecer todos los demás familiares de Cartman parecen tener exactamente su mismo humor. En el episodio "201", se revelo la verdadera identidad del padre de Eric Cartman: Jack Tenorman, ex jugador de los Broncos de Denver y padre de Scott Tenorman, al que Cartman asesinó y se lo dio de comer a Scott. Relaciones Amorosas Es muy probable el hecho de que este enamorado de Wendy Testaburger, como se mostró en el capitulo "Chef se Vuelve Loco" donde Wendy se siente atraida hacia Cartman y lo besa. Despues Wendy le dice a Cartman que realmente nunca sintió nada por él, al final Wendy se aleja y Cartman se entristese. En "El Pequeño Tourette" confiesa estar enamorado de una niña llamada Patty Nelson y que fantaseaba con besarla, ella sólo aparece en esa escena. Trivia *Cartman tiene los ojos de Kenny, debido a los acontecimientos de "El Súcubo". *Kyle tiene uno de los riñones de Cartman debido a los acontecimientos de "Tampones de Cabello Cherokee". *Es más probable que Cartman es el más joven de los cuatro chicos. Su cumpleaños fue en la primera temporada, y ha quedado claro que él cumplió 8 años, mientras que los otros chicos ya tenían 8 años de edad. Sin embargo, Stan dejó en claro que Cartman y todos los otros chicos tenían diez años en "Asosiacion atletica de bebes crack", mientras que Stan estaba todavía nueve años sólo para encender 1002 episodios más tarde. Podría ser que las fechas de nacimiento de todos los niños fueron llamados al azar y sus cumpleaños permanentes establecidas en adelante. Esta confusión hizo Stan el más joven de los cuatro muchachos. *Cartman es sobre todo conocido por su apellido. Sin embargo, todos los personajes, aparte de Stan, Kyle y Wendy le llaman por su primer nombre, Eric. *Cartman es uno de los tres personajes principales nunca han estado ausentes durante más de un episodio en la misma temporada, los otros son Stan y Kyle. *En "El Tonto Crimen de Odio Contra Cartman 2000", se demuestra que Stan y Kyle se meten con Cartman porque es gordo, no por sus muchos crímenes. *Cartman se ha demostrado que hace todo lo posible para vengarse de las personas que hicieron cosas relativamente menores. Un ejemplo se encuentra en "TSST", donde Cartman hizo un chico vio su propia pierna y se lo envió al hospital sólo porque el niño lo llamaban gordito. A pesar de ello, nunca se hace algo como esto en ninguna de sus amigos, a pesar de que le han insultado mucho peor que "gordito". Asimismo, nunca ha organizado una táctica para que los padres de Wendy matado como lo hizo de Scott Tenorman, a pesar del hecho de que lo hizo a Wendy Cartman fue peor que lo que Scott hizo. ¿Por qué no ha hecho esto todavía no se conoce todavía, aunque está demostrado que en ocasiones puede ser más astuto que Wendy Cartman y convertir sus planes en su contra. Cartman no puede haber buscado venganza extrema debido a sus sentimientos por ella Wendy, sino que está demostrado que a él le gusta Wendy en "Chef se vuelve loco". Cartman envía un informe policial falso a la esposa de un psiquiatra, quien luego se suicida; Se puede suponer que él sabía que iba a hacerlo, ya que él es un maestro de la manipulación. *Cartman mantiene relaciones poco amistosas con la mayoría de los chicos de su escuela y se muestra jugando con ellos de vez en cuando, a pesar del hecho de que todos los niños lo odian abiertamente, aunque esto se considera una relación amor / odio que comparte con los chicos. *En el episodio "Varicela", los niños dormir en la casa de Kenny. Cuando se han ido extendiendo sus sacos de dormir, Kyle y Stan ambos tenían Terrance y Phillip y Cartan tenían Urkel de "Cosas de casa" en la suya. *De acuerdo con las chicas, Cartman es el más feo chico de su clase, probablemente a causa de su peso. Él es el único que no fue invitado a la fiesta de las niñas en "Paris Hilton: Tonta, Puta, Malcriada". *En el episodio "Es cosa de Jersey" él (junto con Dog Poo) fue violado por el "Snooki", una malvada criatura del infierno. *En los episodios "Es cosa de Jersey" y "Es Navidad en Canadá", Cartman se muestra a llorar cuando lo golpean. *Es el único de los estudiantes de cuarto grado que ha notado las muertes de Kenny, como se muestra en "Cartmanlandia". *Cartman salvó a Kyle por la única razón para meterse con él y tener algo que hacer en "Alerta Smug", a pesar de su aparente deseo de matar o deshacerse de Kyle. *La Rana Clyde fue decapitada por Kyle en un ataque de rabia después de haber sido infectado con SIDA por Cartman en "El problema de las amígdalas", pero no se le dio un funeral, y en realidad sobrevivió y fue reparado, posiblemente por su madre. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Chicos de la Escuela Categoría:Familia Cartman/Tenorman Categoría:Miembros de Mariposeando con los Niños Categoría:Personajes con Sobrepeso Categoría:Niños Categoría:Personajes con la voz de Trey Parker Categoría:Personajes con la voz de Vivian Ruiz Categoría:Personajes con la voz de Patricia Azán Categoría:Personajes Pobres Categoría:Personajes Agresivos